Blessings Come in Many Forms
by EnergyBlastNinjaWriter
Summary: Ninjago Movie fic. Lloyd Garmadon is an outcast at school, but the arrival of a new student may be a blessing or a burden. Claire Jesper, the daughter of a simple fisherman, becomes one of the few upsides in Lloyd's crazy upside down world. Lloyd X Claire. (Cover image by me)
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd Garmadon was pretty much the most popular kid at Ninjago City High, but not in a good way. Being the son of the proclaimed "Worst Guy Ever" meant that most of the students at school had a bit of bad blood towards the son of Garmadon. Everyone else just ignored him and kept their distance.

Lloyd couldn't really blame them.

Koko had done everything she could to help Lloyd find the positive in every situation and not be ashamed of his heritage, but Garmadon still stuck out like a thumb. Garmadon was Lloyd's father. There was no way of changing that. It could be written in blood for all Lloyd cared.

One morning, Lloyd rode his bike to school rather than taking the buss. Everyone on the ride would just glare at him anyway.

He parked his bike near the front entrance of the school building and locked it to one of the bike racks. He entered the combination just to test it out, then locked it again.

Lloyd looked frantically around for one of his friends, so someone could lighten his mood. He was able to spot Jay's ruffled brown hair and bright orange scarf from nearly a mile away.

"Hey, Jay!" Lloyd called to his friend. Jay turned from what he was doing and his face lit up at the sight of his friend.

"Lloyd!" Jay started. "You're just who I wanted to talk to."

"Oh wow, I wanted to talk to you too," Lloyd chuckled. "But you first."

Jay nodded. "There's this new girl in school, and she's in your grade. She's a year younger though, I think she may have skipped a grade in most classes."

Lloyd rubbed his chin. "Huh. So NCH has another star student, basically."

"Basically," Jay confirmed, and he grabbed Lloyd's arm.

"H-hey!"

Jay insisted. "Come on, we can get a good look over here!" Jay led his blonde friend to the main fellowship area, where most of the popular kids hung out. Lloyd made sure to stay hidden behind a pillar. The presence of the son of Garmadon could turn the atmosphere sour very quickly.

"What we looking at?" Lloyd asked his friend.

Jay stuck out a finger at a girl a few yards away. "That's her."

Lloyd took a good look for a moment, noticing her features. She was a lovely young lady from what Lloyd could tell, and she had long red hair and blue eyes. She wore jeans and a white tanktop shirt that fell past her waist, but didn't look too big on her.

Lloyd had been staring too long, because Jay soon snapped his fingers in front of Lloyd's view, snapping the blonde out of his trance. "Hello? Ninjago to Lloyd?"

Lloyd turned red, noticing that he had been staring at someone he had never met or even seen before today. Not that it would matter anyway, the kids at school probably already expected the "Evil Son of Garmadon" to stare at people.

"Sorry, Jay," Lloyd added. "I just...didn't get much sleep last night," he said. This wasn't exactly a lie, because he didn't sleep much at all. But that's not what was bothering him.

"Oh...okay!" Jay said quickly as he got up to go to class. "See you in class, bestie." With that, the brunette freckled teen walked off to the classrooms.

"Yeah, see you then." Lloyd sighed as he watched the other kids rush inside as well, leaving him alone in the fellowship hall. Or so he thought.

"If it isn't Hemr-oyd Garma-dork," a familiar yet annoying voice spoke sharply from behind Lloyd. Lloyd whipped around, and confirmed his guess.

Gene was one of the meanest bullies in school, but was super popular, and had about a dozen girlfriends from the school. He was a mathematical genius, and a natural born leader. He easily could take charge and could even turn the entire school on Lloyd if he wanted to. Not that it hadn't aleady happened.

"What do you want, Gene?" Lloyd asked in a frustrated tone.

Gene smirked, poking his finger into Lloyd's chest. "I forgot my lunch today, and I dont have money for cafeteria food. How much you got on ya?"

Lloyd gulped. All he had was the 20 dollar bill jammed in his wallet in his back pocket. He had saved that money for Starfarer comics.

"Uh, you know, I haven't made any allowance lately ya know..." Lloyd started, but Gene wouldn't have it.

"I know you have some cash," Gene pushed, quite literally. Lloyd stumbled a bit from the shove, but quickly regained his composure. Oh, what he wouldn't give to go all "Green Ninja" on Gene. But no one knew who he really was, and he'd rather keep it that way.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" Lloyd mumbled, grabbing his backpack and turning his back on Gene.

He heard Gene snicker behind him. "Oh, Lloyd, don't you get it? You aren't one of us here. All of us just come here to school and hang out with friends like normal people. But you? You _aren't_ normal. You just _can't_ be normal. You'll never be like us."

Ouch.

Gene's words almost hurt.

Almost.

Gene continued. "And you wanna know why? Because you're the son of _Garmadon_! Because you're _Lloyd Garmadon!"_

Lloyd felt his fist clench and his temper boil as he gritted his teeth and whipper around to face Gene. Lloyd had had enough.

Before Gene could place another stupid smirk on his face, Lloyd's fist rocketed into Gene's face, and the boy fell to the ground with a loud smack.

Gene's face was filled with horror, but then a smirk once again covered his face. "Oh, just wait until the whole school hears how Lloyd Garmadon punched one of the most popular kids at school!" Brad got up and began running inside. "It'll be a riot!"

Lloyd's heart sank as he realized what he had done, and his eyes widened. He couldn't show his face in the classroom. But if he skipped class, then he would be sent to see Principle Pythor, and he didn't want that. That guy literally almost ate his last secretary. Creepy.

So Lloyd decided he had to go to class. As he entered, he lowered his head in shame as all the eyes fell on him. Some kids booed him, others threw crumpled balls of paper at him, and some even began singing the all-too-popular and all-too-annoying song _"Boo Lloyd."_

 _"L-L-O-Y-D his dad is bad and so is he! Boo Lloyd! Boo Lloyd! Boo Lloyd!_ "

Lloyd slowly slipped into his desk, with his head still lowered to hide the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Why was the world so cruel? What did he do to deserve this?

Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Nya were in a different class at the moment, as Lloyd was a grade over them. Sometimes their classes would mix together but not today.

Rotten luck.

Even in the yelling, booing, and shouting, one student was quiet, and almost frightened of what was happening. Her long red hair gave away that she was in fact the new girl, and Lloyd was surprised she wasn't booing as well. He watched her bend over to whisper something to another student, and the student whispered back. The girl's eyebrows shot up, and Lloyd could have sworn he saw sadness in her eyes.

The moment was disrupted when one of the students shoved Lloyd onto the ground, nearly laughing his head off. "Watch your step, Garma-loser!"

Lloyd cringed, both from the hurt and from the terrible word play.

Then the chanting, and the booing, and the yelling all stopped. Everyone froze, and Lloyd felt a small cold hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the person. It was the new girl.

She had a kind smile plastered on his face, yet her eyes showed sadness and concern for this stranger. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice like silk.

Lloyd stood frozen for a moment, before answering. "Yeah..."

By now the other students just stood in shock that someone was actually being nice towards Lloyd. Especially a _girl_. Sure, there was also Nya, but this was different. This new girl didn't even know Lloyd.

She smiled even wider and bent down to see him eye to eye. Lloyd was still on the ground, and he didn't feel like getting back up right now.

"I'm Claire," she spoke kindly yet simply, extending a hand.

He took it into his own and smiled back. "Lloyd."

 ** _There you have it! I decided to write another oneshot and a Lego Ninjago Movie one at that! I was inspired by Koko in the Ninjago City set having the same torso as Claire in the_** **Temple** ** _of Airjitzu set, and decided to make my own take on Claire being in TLNM! I would have loved for her to make an appearance in the movie, and maybe she did! I'll have to wait for the DVD release to check again._**

 ** _This oneshot my develop into a multiple-chapter story, just warning you. I like this idea a lot, and would love to continue it._**

 ** _Leave your thoughts in the reviews!_**

 ** _-EnergyBlast_**


	2. Chapter 2

The first quarter of the school year was almost over, and with that brought nine-week exams. Lloyd had enough problems with being bullied, he didn't want bad grades to be another reason for kids picking on him. So he studied 5 hours a day, even on Saturday. Even ninja need to make their grades a priority.

It had been a week since the new girl had stood up for him in class, and he hadn't seen her since. What had she said her name was again? Clara? Clancee...Claire! That was it, Claire.

Lloyd stood alone at the breakfast table softly saying the name over and over again to himself, letting the word roll off his tongue.

 _Claire._

 _Claire._

 _Claire._

It was a lovely name, Lloyd thought. _A lovely name for a lovely girl._

 _Get your head out of the clouds, Lloyd!_ He mentally scolded himself. _Besides, you're not into girls, and she probably only stood up for you to make herself look like a good person. She probably hates you just as much as anyone else._

And yet, Lloyd couldn't help himself from thinking about her. Her red hair, brown eyes, and kind smile...Ah! Why was he thinking about a classmate like this?

"Good morning!" Koko yelled from the kitchen as she walked to the table. She was dressed in her work clothes, just as she usually was on a Friday morning.

"Mornin', Mom," Lloyd responded, feeling a light smile graze his features. At least there were some things in his upside down world that could brighten his day. And his mom was no exception. Always the supportive mother, Koko had done more than her best to give Lloyd the childhood she knew he deserved, even without a father.

 _Ech. Don't even get me started on that._

"You ready for your exams today, sweetie?" Koko asked kindly as she poured her own bowl of Corn Flakes. Lloyd never liked the stuff, but Uncle Wu insisted that he eat it for breakfast at least three days a week. So he did. Lloyd had learned to always obey Wu's instructions, lest there be possible disastrous consequences.

"Yeah..." Lloyd answered hesitantly. "Just as long as no one steals my pencil during the exams like last time, I should be fine." He chuckled, and was glad to see the smile on his mother's face grow even wider.

"Oh, well that's the spirit!" Koko exclaimed enthusiastically, tackling her son in a large hug. "I know you'll do great!"

Lloyd smiled as to show his thanks, and took another scoop of Corn Flakes into his mouth.

"Oh man, I was so glad to have no work yesterday. I was so pumped for the weekend that I slept on Thursday just to get it over. Its just a day away!"

Lloyd froze, and his spoon dropped into the bowl with a splash. "Mom, did you just break a fourth wall somewhere?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Lloyd finished his cereal and put his empty bowl and spoon in the sink to wash later. He grabbed his backpack, and kissed his mother goodbye, before leaving.

By the time he reached the bus stop, the bus was already there, and kids were getting on quickly. As soon as Lloyd approached the door, it shut quickly, and the driver scoffed at the son of Garmadon before driving off.

Lloyd felt like punching a wall...or Gene. But he didn't. Seeing as he would never get to school on time by walking, Lloyd began taking the next best route to school. The high road.

Using his ninja skills, Lloyd expertly and easily jumped from roof to roof, balcony to balcony, and billboard to billboard. As Lloyd entered the school, he raised the hood of his hoodie over his head and walked in causally, with his hands in his pockets.

For a while, the hood worked, and no one focused on his face long enough to realize who he was. But then it stopped working.

"Lloyd!" A strangely familiar voice shouted from one of the wooden benches outside the entrance. Her long red hair and blue eyes gave away who she was, and Lloyd wasn't sure whether to groan or sigh in relief. Maybe a bit of both.

She waved for him to come over, and Lloyd couldn't really refuse. Its not like she was being mean to him. Yet.

As soon as he was within three feet from the ginger, Claire smiled and stood up to shake his hand. Lloyd looked down at the extended hand for a moment, and then shook it with his own with a slight smile.

 _Was it fake or was it genuine?_ Lloyd asked himself mentally.

Claire spoke softly, yet clear enough that Lloyd could hear her. "Its been awhile since I last saw you! How have you been?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Fine, I guess. And you?"

"Fine as well, I guess," she replied simply. "My dad has been trying to balance work and helping me practice for the girls soccer team, and its been a bit chaotic. Other than that, pretty good."

"What does your dad do for work?" Lloyd asked, suddenly interested.

"He is a tour guide at different historical landmarks and areas. He travels a lot, so sometimes I'm home alone." She ruffled her nose.

"What about your mom?" Lloyd asked, and he instantly regretted asking when he saw her sudden change in mood.

"I don't have a mom...not anymore..."

"I am so sorry!" Lloyd apologized, sitting down next to the girl. "I didn't know..."

"Its OK," Claire reassured the blonde with a small smile. "She died when I was too little to remember her, so it doesn't bother me much. What about your parents?"

Lloyd paused for a second, staring at the ground. "My mom works as a reporter for _Good Morning Ninjago_ , and my dad..."

Claire nodded her head. "What about him?"

"You haven't heard?"

"No," Claire replied honestly.

"You know, Lord Garmadon? Coal black skin, red eyes, four arms? He, like, tries taking over Ninjago almost everyday?"

Claire's expression was blank. "Never heard of him."

Lloyd raised a brow.

Claire shrugged. "I didn't always live in Ninjago. Me and my dad lived in Astor City before we moved here, and we've only been here about a month."

"My dad literally just attacked Ninjago two days ago. Do you not watch the news?"

Claire laughed. "Of course! Just not lately. We're kinda still moving into the new house, which is an update from the hotel. We haven't plugged in the TV yet, so I haven't watched the news in weeks."

"Can't you just turn on your phone and see the news?" Lloyd asked, humored a bit.

"Good point," Claire said. "But I don't get service on my phone right now. The plan I have right now expired last week and I have to join my dad's family plan if I want service again."

"Oh."

The bell rang, and kids scrambled to their classrooms.

"Well, I'll see you in class?" Claire asked, getting up.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied.

"Good luck on your exams!"

"You too!"

As he watched Claire walk off, Lloyd shook his head. Someone besides his mom, uncle, and team had been nice to him and had a friendly conversation with him. And a girl even.

Lloyd shook his head, rubbing his temples. He'd definitely be seeing Claire again.


	3. Chapter 3

Exams were now over, and Lloyd could take it easy for a while. Most kids now had sports to worry about, but not Lloyd. Its not like they'd let him on the team anyway.

Lloyd was onboard the Destiny's Bounty, Master Wu's famous flying boat. No one but Master Wu himself knew how it was able to fly. It just...did.

This particular morning, Lloyd was clad in his full Green Ninja outfit, training against his teammate Cole on the deck of the ship.

Lloyd swung a swift kick towards his teammate, almost knocking Cole back. The Earth Ninja raised his bushy eyebrows from beneath his ninja hood, and sent a strong punch towards Lloyd. His movements may have been a bit slower than his green-clad friend's, but they packed much more power. This was Cole's preferred style. Strong and aggressive, even if that meant sacrificicing a bit of speed for strength.

Lloyd was able to quickly block Cole's punch with his own hand, then attempted to twist Cole's arm behind his back, which failed. Cole used the moment to grab Lloyd's leg and throw him on the ground, and the Green Ninja let out a groan as he hit the floor.

Cole sent another punch, which Lloyd narrowly avoided by rolling out of the way, then pushing against the ground with his left hand to propel himself towards Cole, gaining a hit on the Earth Ninja.

Cole stumbled back for a second, before charging at Lloyd with a long series of strong punches. Lloyd managed to block the first few, then dodge the last of them.

"Enough, students!" A old but wise voice commanded from the rudder of the ship. Master Wu's beard flowed in the morning air, and he held his walking stick in hand, as always. He didn't actually need it to walk, but it sure made him look cool.

"Yes, Master," the two ninja responded in unison, bowing their heads in respect. At this point, the other four ninja had gathered around as well.

"Today is a very special day for my family, and for Lloyd's. It is my brother Garmadon's birthday, and as much as he aggrivates me, he is still family."

"My dad's birthday?" Lloyd muttered. "What does that matter?"

Wu continued, "I want you all to respect him, even if he is your arch-nemesis. Today is one day of the year that he has to himself, and I wish for you all to go with me to his Super Secret Volcano Lair to give him our best birthday wishes."

"Are you serious?" Nya scoffed. "He's called the 'Worst Guy Ever' for a reason. Why should we celebrate his birthday, much less go to his 'house' to say happy birthday to him?"

"I agree with my sis," Kai added. "Garmadon tries to take over Ninjago almost every other day."

"What do you think, Lloyd?" Jay asked.

Lloyd just stared at the floor before sighing. "Fine."

Wu chuckled, raising his staff in the air. "We shall venture forth then!"

Nya pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! We can skip school!"

"...after school!" Wu finished, earning some groans from the ninja.

Zane popped up out of nowhere. "That sucks."

BCMFBCMFBCMFBCMFBCMFBCMF

Lloyd placed his books in his locker, taking one last look at the photo he taped inside. It was of him and his mom when he was only a baby, shortly after Garmadon left them. Lloyd frowned, shutting the locker closed.

As he turned around, he groaned as he spotted Chen and his cheerleading squad strutting down the hallway. He didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

Too late.

Chen spotted Lloyd quickly, and smirked. "Hey, if it isn't the son of Garmadon!" His cheerleading buddies snickered behind him, and he continued. "We have a new cheer for you! Wanna hear it?"

Lloyd groaned. "When do you guys not have a new cheer?"

Chen and his cheerleaders began waving their pompoms and doing different moves.

"Give me an L!"

"L!"

"Give me an O!'

"O!"

"Give me an S!"

"S!"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

"Give me an R!"

"R!"

"What does that spell?"

"Lloyd Garmadon!"

Lloyd resisted the urge to facepalm.

Before Chen could add another remark, the bell rang, and everyone rushed to class, including Lloyd.

As he sat down at his desk, Lloyd noticed Claire sitting a few rows in front and to the left of him. She had her long red hair flowing behind her, and her blue eyes shined in the room. Lloyd felt his features slowly form a smile.

Gene sat right behind Lloyd, and the bully was still salty about the punch Lloyd gave him a while back. Because he told the other students, that caused even more tension on Lloyd.

Gene shot Lloyd a cold glare before sitting down at his desk, but his eyes never shifted off of the son of Garmadon.

Lloyd forced himself to smile at Gene, before turning his attention back to the front of the class.

Miss Take entered the classroom, having her tea in hand, as always. She set down the individual tea samples on her desk, and stood to face the class.

"Good morning, class. I'm sure you all rested well and studied hard for for you eight-page Science test today."

Multiple groans echoed throughout the room, and Lloyd had to groan as well. His ninja training had really started getting in the way of his studying lately.

As Miss Take handed out the tests, Lloyd took another glance at Claire. She seemed...relaxed. She was calm and smiling lightly, as if she were ready to own this test.

 _Lucky. I bet she doesn't have a secret life that gets in the way of her studying._

"Lloyd!" Miss Take yelled sharply, inches from his face.

Lloyd gulped. "Y-yes, Miss Take?"

She sighed for a moment and stared blankly at Lloyd. "What are you going to do?"

"Um...take the test?"

"Taking a test? Never heard of it!" Miss Take chuckled. "Now, what I have heard of is getting a good grade and being a good sport if you don't. Let's start working on that."

"Oooh!" Some of the students jeered. "Roasted..."

"Enough! Begin the test!"

Lloyd felt sweat drip down his forehead, staring down at the test. 8 pages, 95 questions...he was going to die.

Conveniently, a loud thump gave confirmation that the "Worst Guy Ever" was back on a rampage for Ninjago...again. Guess they wouldn't have to go say happy birthday themselves, he was coming to them.

As everyone began panicking, Lloyd smirked and resisted chuckling. Running out of the room and unzipping his jacket, he revealed his ninja gi underneath.

Anything beats taking that test, especially an opportunity to take down Garmadon.

"It's hero time."

 **Wow, I wrote this in like two days because I got bored and thought "Hey, why not make another chapter of my story?" So I did. I actually really like where this story is going, and I have a ton of motivation to continue it for a while. Who knows how many chapters this could have one day!**

 **As for the reviews:**

 **Thanks so much for Rainbowaly03, SpitfirewaterNinja, Bellacatz27, Guest Mariah, Baltysounours, and Guest Isabella camovic for reviewing!**

 **Rainbowaly03: Thanks so much for being my greatest supporter! xD And if you didn't get my PM, the double chapter thing was a glitch that I fixed lol**

 **SpitfirewaterNinja: I'm glad you think so! Thanks so much!**

 **Bellacatz27: So do I, that's why I wrote this xD**

 **Baltysounours: Thanks! And I know you got my DM, but for future reference...this goes for everyone...Claire is NOT an OC, she is an official character from the Temple of Airjitzu set.**

 **Isabella camovic: Thanks for your feedback, and as for your questions, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Mariah: Thanks for reading, and as I said previously, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **-EnergyBlast**


	4. Chapter 4

A large shadow hovered above Ninjago as Garmadon stormed into the city in his shark mech, with his army right behind him.

"I'm back, Ninjago!" As Garmadon yelled this, one of the Crab Generals fired a missile at a large office building, taking down a large chunk of the structure. The people who were in that portion of the building began free falling, just before a blue blur swooped in and saved them.

It was the Lightning Ninja in his Lightning Jet, taking to the skies. The people he had saved were all squeezed in the passenger seat, and Jay nearly gagged as a large invisable cloud of BO filled the cockpit.

"Ah! Ah! Ew, it's in my mask!" This was one of those times that Jay wished he could remove his mask in public. Tough luck.

"Nice save there, Jay!" Kai exclaimed over the comms, already burning up Manta Ray Bombers left and right in his Fire Mech.

"Thanks, Kai!" Jay thanked his teammate before landing the Lightning Jet on a pier and unloading the passengers. "I'll get right back into the skies- right after I purchase some Nin-breeze!"

"Great, Jay," Cole muttered, sending several powerful sound waves towards a few Shark Mechs with his Earth Mech. "Guess that means more Garmadon-stomping for me!"

"Alright, settle down, boys," Nya said over the comms. "Let's not get crazy here." In her Water Strider Mech, Nya took down several more Jellyfish Subs. "Zane, what percentage do you got on us beating Garmadon?"

Zane, always the happy one - sometimes in a creepy way - smiled beneath his mask before replying, "My statistics tell me that we have a 78% chance of stopping Garmadon today."

"Only 78%?" Kai exclaimed. "Nah, nah, we can do better than that!"

"Whatever the percentage says," Cole began as he slid on his headphones and inserted a new record into the recordplayer, "real music will always win!"

"Like Despcatio!" Zane exclaimed.

A long pause echoed over the comms, and it seemed almost as if Garmadon's army had frozen as well.

"Uh, no," Kai spoke simply, his mouth a straight line.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Jay announced, settling back into the cockpit of the Lightning Jet. "I found some Nin-breeze too, ah, it makes me so happy!" He started spraying inside the cockpit. "Do I really have to save the smelly people too?"

"Yes, Jay," Kai said with a groan. "Even the smelly people."

"Wait," Jay stopped. "Where's Lloyd?"

Across town, a very late Lloyd Garmadon rushed to his locker where he pressed a hidden switch, revealing a hidden chute. Lloyd slid down it, removing his hoodie and black pants, revealing his entire ninja suit underneath. Sure, it could get a little sweaty for Lloyd in the summer, but at least he had an easy way of bringing his suit with him everywhere.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," Lloyd repeated to himself over and over again, tightening his gloves as he ran over to his Green Ninja Mech Dragon.

He scrambled in his pocket for the keys, and his heart sank when he felt nothing. "Oh my goodness, I lost my keys. I lost the keys to a freaking mech dragon..."

He looked all over the floor, under the couch, behind Jay's arcade game console, underneath Kai's giant chair for his mech, even in the ignition of the mech dragon. Because, come on, it can happen.

Inside the high school, most students had evacuated, and those who remained were soon leaving. As everyone panicked, a blur of reddish-orange sped by, eventually stopping at the lockers. Claire opened her locker and grabbed her cellphone before closing it again.

Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Something was odd about that locker...

She walked over to it, reading the label on it.

Lloyd Garmadon.

Go figure. She noticed a small switch on the side of the door, and she hesitated before flicking it. The locker spun around before being replaced with what looked to Claire like a large slide. Just very very steep downwards.

She considered her options for a moment. She could hop down the slide, invading Lloyd's privacy and technically going through his locker, or she could just run home like everyone else.

Nah.

She took a breath before jumping down, and she didn't let it go till she reached the bottom. She opened her eyes to her surroundings, finding herself in what seemed like an old warehouse. She could see a couple video games in the corner, as well as a shelf full of 80's records and several empty pizza boxes on the floor. But what really took her breath away for the second time that day was the ginormous sand green mechanical dragon in front of her, in all its shining glory.

She stood frozen, as if her feet were glued to the floor. Speaking of which, she actually felt something stuck to her foot. She reached down, picking it up. It was a sticker label from one of the pizza boxes. She grabbed one of the boxes, letting out a chuckle as she noticed it was from Mister Chen's Noodle House, which had recently begun selling pizza. Strange, I know.

When she opened the box, she breathed in the still present aroma of cheese pizza, and she heard something slip out of the box and hit the floor with a clang.

She reached down and picked up the object, which appeared to be several keys held together with a metal ring. It looked almost like something a night guard would carry. But what could the keys possibly go to?

Her eyes slowly rose back to the mech dragon in front of her, and a playful smile rose to her cheeks. She practically skipped over to the dragon, and hesitated before climbing up to the cockpit. She let herself settle into the comfortable leather seat, and made a mental note to praise the owner of this mech dragon for their taste in leather seats. She looked around at the controls, as well as large green holo-pad in front of her. She spotted the ignition, and she pulled out the keys.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice made Claire jump at least 3 feet high, and her head whipped around faster than she ever thought it could.

Right beneath her was a man dressed in a green and black ninja gi, with small gold details. He had his hands on his hips, and his left foot slowly tapped against the floor.

"Um...is this yours, sir?" Claire asked quickly, her lip quivering. This was a bad idea.

"Yes, it is, in fact. What are you doing up there on my mech dragon?"

"Mech dragon? That's what this is? Is it like some virtual reality game?"

The man seemed puzzled and confused at her. "You're joking."

"What would I be joking about?"

"You act like you've never seen my mech before."

"That's because I really haven't. I haven't seen you before either."

The man sighed, resting his masked face in his hands.

"Look, I'm the Green Ninja, and I need those keys and my mech dragon right now so I can go save the city."

Claire's jaw dropped. "Wait, this thing's real? Y-you're a real ninja?"

Again, the man looked puzzled that she knew so little about Ninjago.

"Do you not live here or something?" He asked.

"Me and my dad just moved here about a month ago," she responded. She played with her hair nervously, feeling the strands seep through her fingers. "I haven't had a chance to watch the news."

"Well, how in the world did you get in here?"

"Well-" Claire cleared her throat, attempting to keep a strong look on her face.

"How?" He repeated.

"I went through a chute in Lloyd Garmadon's locker."

"How did you-" the Green Ninja stopped, and then whispered something to himself.

 _I left it open._

"I don't know," Claire shrugged. "I just saw it open and jumped in."

The Green Ninja raised a brow from beneath his hood. "And you didn't think that it may be a bad idea to jump down a chute in someone's locker?"

"Well-" Once again, Claire didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything.

"Look," the Green Ninja sighed, climbing into the cockpit with her. "I'm dropping you off at by your house. What's your address?"

"You think I'd tell a stranger where I live?"

"Doomsday Comix it is, then."

 **Done! Wow, I just realized how much I want to write this fic and NOT Reign of the Overlord...oops. Sorry, its been so long since I updated that fic, I just have had a lot more motivation to write this story instead. Maybe I'll settle down a little when Season 8 starts releasing.**

 **Now for the reviews!**

 **Rainbowaly03: I already talked to you a little in PM about your review (that is, if you saw it), but once again, thanks so much for being such a strong supporter of my work! You're just too sweet!**

 **SpitfirewaterNinja: Hah, glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Bellacatz27: Your review just astounds me. "xD" is a great way to express yourself.**

 **JUST KIDDING! xD**

 **I know that you were responding to what I said last chapter, don't worry xD. Thanks for reviewing and enjoying this fic!**

 **Guest Mariah: Wow, you predicted the future xD (to some extent) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **EnergyBlast**


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd was beginning to develop mixed feelings towards this girl. He had met her at school several times before, sure, but neverwhile in ninja form. And Claire Jesper _loved_ ninja. On the way to Doomsday Comix, she kept talking on and on about all that she had studied and learned about ninja, and how she was sometimes mocked by guys in school for being a girl interested in those type of things. But she didn't care, really. This intrigued Lloyd.

As he landed the Mech Dragon outside the comic book store, Lloyd attempted to mask his voice as much as possible, if anything to prevent Claire from growing suspicions of who he was. "I'm dropping you off here. Stay safe and stay in school." He spoke kinda monotonously, but could you blame him? He was really late for saving the city.

Claire waved as the mechanical beast flew off, with the Green Ninja piloting towards the battle. Then she muttered, "Now how do I get home from here?"

* * *

As Lloyd flew into action, his team cheered him on as they took down more and more shark army thugs left and right.

"Alright, guys!" Lloyd exclaimed over the radio. "I'm going for Garmadon! Get me an open window as soon as possible!"

"Ten-four, Lloyd!" Kai replied as he burned up a few Manta Ray Bombers in Lloyd's path. "We got you all the way, right guys?"

"You know it," Cole spoke confidently as his mech rolled down the streets, smashing several Crab Mechs with its huge metal fists.

"Alright," Lloyd said as he fired a few missiles at more Manta Ray Bombers. "Jay, you and me have the high ground. Use your lightning to clear a straight line right to Garmadon's Shark Mech."

"On it, good buddy!" Jay exclaimed as he flew right past Lloyd. He charged the conductor on the back of the jet, and it burst to life with blinding light and electricity. He concentrated the energy directly in front of him, and fired. The lightning obliterated all the enemy ships in his path. " _Shocking_ , I know."

"Thanks, Jay!" Lloyd exclaimed as his Mech Dragon flew right past Jay. With Garmadon in sight, Lloyd fired a pair of missiles at Garmadon, causing a large explosion and a ton of damage to Garmadon's mech.

" _ **AHHHHHH**_!" Lloyd could hear his father yell amongst all the other noises of the battle. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Lloyd landed the dragon right in front of Garmadon. "For the fifth time this week, you're beaten, Garmadon!"

"Fifth? I feel like its only been four times this week," Garmadon scoffed.

"No, remember that ballet you disrupted last Monday?"

"Oh, come on, man! Who even does ballet anymore?"

"Who even wears oversized helmets anymore?"

"OOOH!" a few of Lloyd's teammates exclaimed. "Solid burn."

Garmadon faked a sad expression. "I like my helmet…"

"I don't have time for this…" Lloyd facepalmed.

"Just take him down, Lloyd!" Nya exclaimed.

"He is open," Zane added.

Lloyd nodded, noticing a large structure on the ground. It was a huge metal cupcake that had fallen off the sweet shop on the street. Before Garmadon could react, Lloyd swooped down, grabbed the cupcake in the mech dragon's claws, and threw it at Garmadon. This action pushed Garmadon's mech back onto the beach, just before the cupcake fell on top of the cockpit.

"Happy Birthday, cupcake!" Kai exclaimed, and the six ninja all shared a laugh, or rather Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Nya did, while Zane did what he normally did in a humorous situation.

"L-O-L."

As the ninja flew, swam, ran, and drove away, Garmadon's forces retreated over the ocean, and Garmadon scowled. "Next time, ninja. Next time for sure." Then the Shark Mech backed into the water.

* * *

"Great job, guys!" Lloyd exclaimed as the ninja parked their vehicles back in the base. "I feel like that was our best all week!"

"Yeah, and we got to wish old Grumpy a happy birthday, just like Master Wu said." Nya added.

"Very good, students," Wu spoke as he walked over with his staff in hand. "You fought hard today, and followed my direct orders. But, Lloyd, I don't recall seeing you during the first half of the battle. Where were you?"

"Yeah, Lloyd, where have you been?" Kai asked, and Lloyd suddenly felt all eyes on him.

"Uh…" Lloyd fiddled with his fingers. "I kinda lost my keys…"

"Again?" Cole almost chuckled. "That's like the second time this month, dude."

"And?" Wu asked, sensing that there was more to the story.

Lloyd gulped. "And there was…uh, there was a…"

"A what?" Jay asked.

Lloyd sighed. "A girl from school got in here through my locker." He held his head low, not daring to look up at his team's expressions.

Wu held back the urge to yell. "You let someone into our secret base?" He asked strictly. "What in the world possessed you to do such a thing?"

Lloyd held up his hands in defense. "I didn't let her in here, she got in herself. She apparently found my locker open and fell down the chute. I found her on my mech dragon, and I eventually dropped her off at Doomsday Comix after she explained everything." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Uncle Wu."

"But everything's gonna be find now, right?" Kai spoke.

Wu sighed. "Wrong. If she has seen our base, she might tell others, and will blow our cover. The world will know who you are, and I will be forced to stop teaching you."

Cole cocked his head to the side a bit. "Would that really be so bad?" He asked. "Not the 'you no longer teaching us' part, but would it be so bad for the world to know who we are?"

"Yes," Wu said as he adjusted his rice hat. "You wear your masks so that the fame and paparazzi doesn't affect your ability to protect Ninjago."

"Oh."

Wu sighed. "Lloyd, since you started this mess, you will find this girl tomorrow and bring her back here so I can straighten out this mess."

Lloyd nodded and bowed in respect. "Yes, Master Wu."

As he left towards his apartment, Lloyd spoke in his head, " _Guess we will definitely be seeing each other more often, Claire._ "

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Once again, thanks so much to everyone who has supported this story!**

 **For the reviews:**

 **Rainbowaly03: We already talked quite a bit through PM, but thanks again so much for supporting my work! And don't give up on DH! You do a great job with it. Even if you did hand it over to another writer, it would never be your same unique style.**

 **Bellacatz27: Haha, good to know!**

 **SpitfirewaterNinja: Wouldn't we all? Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **EB**


	6. Chapter 6

Lloyd entered class with a confidence in his heart and a mission in his mind. He needed to find Claire as soon as possible.

As he passed the lockers, a familiar voice spoke, "Hey, Lloyd, found her yet?"

Lloyd instantly whipped around to face Kai, pressing a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhh! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna raise suspicion on me?"

Kai frowned. "Oh...I'm sorry, Lloyd. Anyway, I'm headed to class now. You coming?"

Lloyd sighed. Claire would be in class, for sure. He grabbed his books from his locker, making sure to lock it this time behind him. "Yeah, let's go."

By the time Lloyd and Kai had arrived, students were already piling into the classroom, including the rest of the team. Lloyd scanned the area, quickly spotting the ginger at the doorway.

Lloyd took a breath before walking up to her. But for some reason, he held back and just watched as she entered the classroom. He had a perfect opportunity to take her to the side and take care of this. So why didn't he?

As he sat down at his desk, he noticed Cole and Kai motioning from him across the room to Claire. Kai tilted his head towards the girl just a bit, and cleared his throat.

"I know," Lloyd mouthed to the Fire Ninja, who groaned back.

Miss Take began the History lesson, and while Lloyd would usually be struggling to stay awake, he had his attention on another subject.

"Now," Miss Take spoke dryly, "I want you all to-"

From somewhere in the room, a phone began ringing. The ringtone was what almost made Lloyd jump, and spread a wide smile across Kai's face.

"Happy Birthday, cupcake!"

"Dude, you made that your ringtone?" Jay snickered.

"Yeah," Kai laughed back.

"No phones in class!" Miss Take demanded. Her face was the definition of triggered. "That is detention, mister!"

Kai's jaw dropped. "Mercy?"

Miss Take continued to glare. "Never heard of it. Go see Principal Chen after class."

At lunch, the team sat at their usual table. As Jay showed down on his French fries, Nya rambled on about her new upgrades to the Water Strider, and Cole listened to his favorite music, as usual.

Lloyd looked across the lunchroom where Claire was sitting alone. She looked sad, and he noticed her using her fork to play with her food. Now was his chance.

He got up from his seat and walked over to her. As he sat down next to her, she smiled and turned her head to face him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He sighed. "Look, Claire, yesterday I think you saw something you weren't supposed to see." She opened her mouth, but he continued talking. "I know you found something in my locker, and I can explain everything if you follow me."

She hesitated before nodding silently, and he took her hand before leading her to the lockers. He activated the chute, and gestured to the way down for her.

She jumped in without hesitation, and he went after her.

Finding herself in the base once again, Claire recognized the pizza smell filling the area. "So...what now?"

Lloyd sighed. He gestured towards the dock outside, where she saw a huge boat docked.

"Whoa."

"Go ahead," Lloyd assured her, and the two teens entered the boat. There, Claire saw a man dressed in white with a rice hat on his head and a long white beard extending from his face. He held a bamboo stick in his hand, and he looked to be about 80 years of age, maybe older.

"So, you're this girl I've heard about," the man spoke.

She turned red, realizing she was probably in trouble.

"Her name is Claire, Uncle Wu," Lloyd said.

Wu smiled. "Claire, you don't need to be concerned. You saw what you did by accident. We just need to make sure you haven't told anyone about what you saw."

"No, sir," Claire shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone. I was too scared."

Wu nodded. "I can tell you are an honest girl, and I can take you at your word. Now, I'm sure you have several questions about what exactly is going on right now."

Claire nodded. "Well...do you guys like...help the ninja or..." Her eyes widened. "You are the ninja..."

Wu nodded. "Seeing as you know too much already, I believe our secret is safe with you. I am Master Wu, the ninja's teacher. Lloyd here is the Green Ninja, who I'm sure you know about already. The other ninja are here as well." He gestured behind Claire where the rest of the team was.

Wu stroked his beard as he continued, "Kai is the Fire Ninja, Jay is the Lightning Ninja, Cole is the Earth Ninja, Zane is the Ice Ninja, and Nya is the Water Ninja. These six teens are the ninja I have taught for years, and the protecters of Ninjago."

"I think I understand now..." Claire whispered, still shocked by what she was seeing.

"It is extremely imperative that what you now know stays a secret. You musn't tell anyone."

"I understand."

"Good," Wu chuckled. "Now, students, get yourselves back to class before you get forced to wash the decks of the Bounty for a two weeks!"

"Yes, Master!" All six ninja said in unison as they headed back to the chutes, with Claire on their tail.

 **Done. Yeah, I know, its hasn't even been a week since the last update, but I couldn't resist to write the next chapter!**

 **As for the reviews...**

 **Rainbowaly03: Tsk tsk tsk...well, at least you enjoyed it xD. Thanks for the support once again. And as for your theories...keep it up, its very interesting.**

 **SpitfirewaterNinja: Ah-hah. Trust me, its going to get much, MUCH, worse.**

 **Guest BadBloodBea: Thanks so much!**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **EB**


	7. Chapter 7

Claire _loved_ keeping secrets, especially among friends. At her old school, she and her friends would often whisper amongst each other who their current crushes were at the moment, and such. Claire never had a _huge_ thing for boys, but she had found interest in a few crushes during her high school years. Nothing large or obsessive, they just seemed to stand out from other guys, in more ways than one. Not that it mattered, because she never expected them to take interest in her.

After she moved to Ninjago City, and changed schools, she no longer had girls to gossip amongst, no acquaintances to share secrets with. And, thank God, no more _boy troubles._

None of the guys at Ninjago City High really stood out to her like some of the students at her old school. They were nice, sure, but a lot of them were very rude and even bordering the lines of a bully when it came to a certain blonde.

Claire couldn't help but feel a smile play at her lips as she walked to the bus stop.

 _Lloyd Garmadon._

She hadn't realized how much she liked the name before now. Was there a reason she liked it? Not that she could come up with.

 _ **You like him.**_

Something in her head spoke softly in her ear, causing the ginger to almost freeze to a stop as her piercing blue eyes became like saucers.

 _No, I don't. That's ridiculous. I barely know him._

 _ **You don't have to know him to have a crush on him.**_

 _I told you, I don't have a crush on him. He's just a friend who just so happens to be the...Green Ninja..._

Claire sighed as memories of the past few days flooded her brain. She had found out the identities of all six of the ninja, and was tasked with keeping it a secret from the world.

She knew Lloyd looked fit, but _wow_ he must work out pretty well to do all those flips.

Before she knew it, the voice was back again.

 _ **See? You do like him. You could have admired any one of the ninja, but you chose Lloyd.**_

 _Shut up. He would never like me back anyway._

 _ **Even if that is true, did one little crush ever hurt?**_

Claire stood silent as she pondered the question. She had to admit, Lloyd definitely stood out from the other guys at school, in _many_ more ways than one. Whatever, if a kindergartner can have a "crush" why can't a highschool girl?

 _I guess one little crush couldn't hurt..._

By now, Claire had reached the bus stop, and she could faintly see the bright yellow vehicle nearing the stop.

She didn't have time to worry about crushes anyway, she needed to focus on getting good grades and obtaining a job.

 _If only it were that easy._

* * *

Meanwhile, in another realm far from Ninjago...

Fenwick had finally been reaccepted back to Cloud Kingdom where the other Writers desperately needed his help.

In a freak accident a few months ago with the Scrolls of Infinity, two universes had been merged into one, with both taking toll.

"Its catastrophic," Nobu said one day. "They could soon merge together so closely that both universes could destroy themselves from the inside out. What do we do?"

Fenwick sighed. "The Ninjago we all have more knowledge with, one of the Sixteen Realms, has collided with another Ninjago that, while it has some similarities, is yet quite different. The ninja we know have faced the Serpentine, Nindroids, Ghosts, and more countless foes. In this other Ninjago, the ninja are all highschoolers and Garmadon is still evil. Their similarities have allowed the two universes to merge, and from what I can tell, its not good."

"What do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do - wait."

* * *

After school was over, Claire headed to the school bus as soon as possible to get a good seat. She was astounded to find Zane already seated in the back of the bus, with a smile planted on his face. He held his backpack between his knees, and he seemed to be humming along to some music. What confused Claire the most was the fact that he appeared to be wearing no headphones or earbuds. Yet, she could faintly hear the music he was humming along to.

"Zane?" She asked. "What are you doing?" She sat down in a row across from him, and sat her bag down on the floor.

"Oh, greetings friend Claire. I just happen to be jamming out to my favorite band, just like all the hip and cool kids do these days." His echoey voice spoke smoothly, and it was then that Claire realized she had never once heard him hesitate or stutter in the middle of a sentence. Was he just that good at speaking?

"Well then, were are your headphones?"

Zane raised a brow before responding. "I have no need for the item you have mentioned."

"Then how are you listening to music?"

Zane looked around before leaning in close to Claire. "Do not tell anyone I said this."

"I promise," Claire nodded her head.

"I may look like a perfectly normal teenager like you, but I'm really not. This may surprise you."

"Not really."

"I am actually an android, but I prefer the term Nindroid."

Claire's jaw dropped. "Wait, like a _robot?_ "

"Yes. Like a robot. I can download any song or playlist to my hardrive to listen to whenever I want. Aren't I so cool and hip like you?"

"S-sure," Claire's stuttered, attempting to process that this guy who she had thought before now was a human, was actually not. Should she really be surprised though? She had seen and learned much bigger things than this these last few days.

Zane smiled widely, his artificial teeth shining. "So, enough about me, I want to know more about you, friend Claire."

"Oh, really?" Claire asked, surprised. "Sure. Ask away."

"What kind of music do you like listening to?"

"I dunno. Anything slow and played by piano? It helps me relax."

"Favorite color?"

 _"Green!"_ She blurted out almost instantly, which surprised herself. Sure, her favorite color had always been green, but why did sharing her interest in the color suddenly make herself so uncomfortable?

Deep down, she knew it was because of _him._ Dear God, why was she still thinking about him?

"What are your interests?" Zane spoke calmly, which startled Claire back from her train of thought.

"Oh, sorry." She shifted her hands uncomfortably. "I like basketball and art and music...I love the outdoors, the sky, the moon, the stars..." She sighed. "I guess the list goes on..."

"I see." Zane nodded. "According to my database, it is common for girls to have interest in fashion, jewelry, clothing, and males."

"Boys? Noooooo, trust me, I don't like guys much."

Zane raised a brow. "According to my analysis of your body temperature, body language, and etc, you are in fact interested in males."

"What? No!" Claire turned red.

"I assure you, it is quite natural at this stage of life for females your age to find interest in males."

"Ew, Zane, just stop," Claire pestered the Nindroid seated beside her as she noticed the other students piling into the bus.

As everyone found a seat, Claire noticed one of the male cheerleaders - Chen, was it? - shoving Lloyd out of his seat.

"Make some room for everyone else, Waste-Of-Space," Chen sneered as Lloyd stumbled back. "You're more than welcome to sit on top of the bus if you'd like."

Claire felt the urge to punch Chen in the nose.

So that's what she did.

" _ **OWWWWWWW!"**_ Chen screamed at the top of his lungs as he held his nose in his two hands. His face was beat red from anger, and he looked like he was about ready to punch someone himself.

The bus driver, Mr. Sam U. Kye, whipped around. "What is going on back there?"

Chen sneered and pointed at Claire. "This loser punched me in the nose!"

Mr. Kye sighed. "Is this true?" He looked at Claire.

Claire could do nothing but stare at the floor and slowly nod her head. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Kye gave a light smile. "Well, don't worry about it to much. I won't tell anyone."

Chen laughed. "Well I sure-"

"Put a sock in it, Chen!" Mr. Kye shot back, giving a light chuckle. "Don't make me have you clean the bus again. This thing is my pride and beauty, and trust me, it will take a lifetime in the _Underworld_ to clean this entire bus."

Chen simply grunted as he turned to face the window, still holding his nose.

Lloyd still had nowhere to sit, so Claire motioned to the seat next to her. Lloyd accepted it gratefully, and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Lloyd smiled. "We haven't talked much lately. You haven't exposed my secret to the whole school, have you?" He joked, keeping his voice down.

Claire smiled back. "Not quite."

The atmosphere soon turned awkward, and the two teens avoided eye contact for some reason that neither of them understood.

While Lloyd kept his emerald eyes focused outside the window, Claire found herself staring into those emerald eyes, so kind and focused. She didn't know why, but she continued staring through him, and she seemed to find something new every time she looked. His blonde hair was always flipped towards the left side, and his strong chin fit with his eyes for some weird reason.

 _ **Checking him out, huh Claire?**_ The voice returned.

 _What?! No! His eyes are just...nice to look at._

 _ **That's a pathetic excuse.**_

 _You're a pathetic excuse._

 _ **That was bad.**_

 _I know._

Claire forced herself to look away from Lloyd, and focused her eyes on the roof of the bus.

Every so often she would find herself stealing a glance back at Lloyd, but then she would look away again.

Like she told herself earlier,

 _One little crush couldn't hurt._

* * *

 **Done! Okay, yeah, I know, this chapter was a lot more fluff than anything, but that's what this fic is structured on anyway xD.**

 **As for the reviews:**

 **Rainbowaly03: Hmm, have I seen you here before? XD As for the fluff you requested, her you go. XD. Thanks for supporting me. :3**

 **SpitfireWaterNinja: Thanks for reading, and for reviewing! I already answered your question in PMs but I hope I gave the answer you wanted.**

 **Guest GreenGreat: Well, Merry Christmas to you xD.**

 **Guest JJWolf: Me too!**

 **Guest LavenderBell: Thanks! And your wish is yours to keep, hehe**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **~EB**


	8. Chapter 8

Claire twirled her finger around a strand of her long red hair as she spoke clearly over the line. She held her cell phone close to her ear as she engaged in conversation with the caller on the other end of the line.

"Yes, Mom, I'm getting good grades," Claire said with a sigh. She looked around her bedroom in the new apartment. The walls were mostly bare, and she still had to unpack some of her things. "Great grades, actually. I'm really settling well here."

 _ **"Have you made any new friends at your new school?"**_

Claire smiled as her mind wandered to Lloyd and the others. "Yeah, several. They're a really cool bunch, and very nice, too."

 _ **"I'm glad to hear that, honey. I wish I could be with you right now, but you know how work is..."**_

"Yeah, I know..." Claire muttered sadly, her hand slightly twitching beside her. "You aren't home much. You haven't even seen the new apartment in person yet."

 _ **"I know, dear, and I'm very sorry. I'll try my hardest to make it down for Christmas to see you and your father. Does that sound good?"**_

Claire gave a light smile. "Yeah, real great."

There was an awkward silence over the line for a moment, before her mother broke the silence.

 _ **"Met anyone special yet?"**_

Claire's eyes widened. "What?"

 _ **"You know what I mean, silly. Someone you are fond of, maybe interested in?"**_

"No!" Claire blurted, then paused. "Well, actually..."

 _ **"Ha! I knew it!"**_

" _Mooooom..."_

 _ **"I'm only teasing, dear. Well, I gotta go. I have a big business meeting to get to in Astor City, but it was nice talking to you honey! Good luck in school, and don't be afraid to pick up a date or two!"**_

"Mom!" Claire said half-annoyed, but noticed her mother had hung up.

Letting out a small noise of frustration, Claire set to work at unpacking the several boxes of belongings that she had set in the corner of her room.

As she dug through boxes, she stopped as she picked out a small photo from the box. It was slightly tattered and worn, but sure enough there was a 4-year-old Claire on the swings, with her mother laughing behind her as she pushed her daughter.

 _Those were the days when Mom used to stay home,_ Claire thought to herself as she frowned. She felt an emptiness inside as memories of holidays and birthdays spent without her mother flooded her brain. Why did _work_ have to keep families apart so long?

 _Work._ Claire hated the word.

As the cool winter breeze swept into the room, Claire was snapped into reality, realizing that her window was still open just a bit. She walked over to close it, before noticing a small piece of paper sticking out of the windowsill.

She hesitated before grabbing it and reading the writing across it.

 _If you wanna do something as friends, meet me at Ninjago City Harbor at 6:30 PM tonight._

 _Don't be late_

 _~LG_

Claire felt herself smile as she looked away from the note.

 _Awww, he signs letters as 'LG'._

Claire cocked her head.

 _Wait, why should I care? Its not like I find it cute or anything. Did he sign it that way just for me? Or does he normally sign stuff like that? I wonder what he wants to do tonight..._

Claire was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her father enter the room. "Hey, sunflower, I'm headed out to the market for a few hours to work a shift for Fred."

Claire raised a brow. "The fish guy?"

"Yeah, that guy. Anyways, I gotta go. Stay safe, stay home. The keys are under the doormat as always. Call me if you need anything." Her father planted a small kiss on her forehead before heading out of the room, and it wasn't long after that Claire heard the car engine start.

"Okay," Claire breathed, looking down once more at the note in her hand.

 _I know Dad said to stay home but..._

By then, she had already made up her mind and rushed out the door.

* * *

Lloyd felt cold as he stood alone on the docks. Today was the Ninjago City Winter Carnival, and Lloyd felt that the best way to treat Claire for keeping his secret was bringing her somewhere fun.

Lloyd flipped the hood of his hoodie over his head, feeling the cold green fabric brush against his blonde hair. Everything was cold.

He absorbed his surroundings carefully, taking notice of every detail, big or small. His stressful training as the Green Ninja had taught him to always be observant, no matter how dark or dangerous the atmosphere seemed.

He took notice of several young children, around the ages of 8-14, scrambling around to play all the different games and win as much candy as they could. This brought back a memory to Lloyd of when Koko would give him a large bag of candy for his birthday. No one else even thought to give Lloyd their wrapper.

His green perceptive eyes scanned over a guy and a girl, definitely around the ages of 16-17, sharing a laugh over a box of popcorn. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but what made the girl enjoy it even more was when the guy she was standing with leaned over and kissed her.

On the lips.

The girl stood stunned for a moment after he pulled away before laughing and kissing back.

Lloyd had never been that interested in relationships or dating. He just...never found the one. Not that anyone would be interested in him, anyway. He turned his back towards the couple out of respect for their moment together, and stared off into the night sky, which was currently littered all over with bright white specks, finished off with a bright moon, shining over the city.

It looked beautiful tonight.

For some reason, Lloyd turned around. He didn't know if he heard something behind him, or he was hearing things. But he really didn't care as he noticed an all-too familiar young lady walking towards him, her auburn hair lightly bouncing off of her shoulders.

She was wearing a simple outfit - a pair of jeans and a turquoise T-shirt that said in bold print, "Astor City High".

"Hey."

"Hey."

Lloyd playfully placed a hand on his hips, looking her full on. "You're late."

Claire scrunched her nose in return. "As my dad always says, I'm only fashionably late." After the blonde nodded in response, Claire took a good look around the docks. "So...do they usually do the Carnival down here?"

"They didn't use to," Lloyd responded, turning towards the excitement behind them. "A lot of people stopped coming for some reason that I really, _really,_ don't understand. So, since not as many people came anymore, they were free to move it to the docks. Its a lot nicer in my opinion, just because of that great view." He gestured towards the open sky above a large blue ocean.

Claire had to admit. It _was_ a pretty good view.

"So..." Lloyd shifted awkwardly. "Wanna get some grub? Or maybe a game or two first?"

"I just ate..." Claire put up her hands but thanked him anyway. "Besides, I don't want to have you spend anymore of your money on me."

Lloyd grabbed her wrist, kindly but firmly. "Come on. Once you see what kind of food they've got, I'm _positive_ that you'll change your mind." He gave the girl a kind smile.

Claire felt a bit of warmth rise to her cheeks at the gesture, and she found herself nodding in agreement.

Lloyd's hand was surprisingly warm, especially when it was so cold outside. Maybe it was a ninja thing. Either way, Claire felt a bit disappointed when his warm hand left her small, colder one.

Lloyd led her through the crowds of people past dozens of games and stands, and Claire had to force herself to keep her eyes on him the whole way, lest she get lost in the swarm of people. They eventually approached a decent sized stand, with many colors across the signs and a large menu above the oven and other kitchen appliances. A man was in the stand with his back turned towards the two teens as he was setting the timer on his oven.

"Hello, Mr. Ronin," Lloyd's words almost rolled off the tongue perfectly, as if he had spoken this greeting a thousand times.

The man turned to them, and Claire breathed hard for a second as she instantly noticed the eyepatch over Mr. Ronin's eye. He also had several scars on his face, but he had a warm smile across his features. "Hey, Lloyd. And didn't I tell you to just call me Ronin? No need for formalities here."

"Well, Ronin-"

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out!" Ronin cut him off enthusiastically, smirking.

Claire raised a brow at the outburst, but noticed by the smile that was still planted on Lloyd's face that Ronin said that often.

"Claire," Lloyd began, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "This is Ronin, one of my good friends and one of the few people who don't hate my guts." He frowned for a moment, before smiling once more. "He owns a pretty sweet pawn shop in the city-"

"Antique Store!" Ronin cut once more. "I do _not_ prefer the term 'pawn shop'." He and Lloyd both chuckled, while Claire shifted uncomfortably, but managed to smile. "So," Ronin began, picking up a ladel from a drawer and setting it on the counter. "What can I help you and your lady friend with today?" He turned to the before mentioned girl. "I never did get _your_ name."

Claire smiled politely, extending a hand. "I'm Claire Jesper."

Ronin shook it with his own hand graciously, and Claire could feel the roughness and scars that littered his hand.

 _What has this guy gone through? A war?_

"Well, Ronin," Lloyd began, smirking. "I'll have two signature 'Ronin-style' beef tacos, please."

"Don't even have to look at the menu anymore, eh Lloyd?" Ronin chuckled as he scribbled down the order in as notebook. "And for your drinks?"

"I'll have an peach iced tea," Lloyd answered, and then turned to Claire as if to ask her a silent question.

The ginger simply shrugged, her eyes quickly scanning over the menu. "I'll have the same, I guess."

"Two signature beef tacos and a pair of peach iced teas, coming right up!" Ronin chuckled, turning towards his kitchen...or at least, what he used as one.

"So, Claire," Ronin began as he pulled the drinks out of the cooler. "You new around here? I see a lot of faces at these kind of events, but I don't need more than one eye to notice some new ones."

"Uh, yeah," Claire spoke, smiling slightly. "My dad and I just moved here not long ago."

"And are you enjoying the city?"

Claire shrugged. "I guess. Its a lot different than Astor, but different isn't bad."

"Ah, so you're from Astor City," Ronin chuckled. "I got a clue from your shirt."

"Oh..yeah," Claire lightly chucked back. "I was on the girls basketball team at my old school. It was a lot of fun. But, all good things come to an end, I guess."

"Well, Claire, I hope you come to love Ninjago City as much as I do someday," Ronin smiled as he handed the two their drinks, then their tacos. "I really do mean it."

"Thanks," Claire smiled even wider as she took the meal.

"Thanks again, Ronin! I'll see you around, maybe even stop at your shop next week!" Lloyd called back as the two teens walked away.

"No problem! Have fun, you two!"

As Lloyd led Claire through the crowds once more, they arrived in line for a Ferris wheel, and Claire raised a brow as Lloyd gestured towards one of the cars.

"Come on, you get the best view in the world up here. Trust me." He got in, and offered her a hand. She took it graciously with a slight blush, and he helped her inside.

As soon as the wheel began to turn, Claire let out a long breath as she got a fantastic view in front of her. There was the ocean, like a crystal sea, shining under the moonlight, set under a black sky littered with stars. The moon was more beautiful than she had ever seen it, maybe that was just her eyes seeing things. Either way, Lloyd was _right._

The view _was_ beautiful.

The wheel went around a few times, and Claire chugged down her iced tea as she enjoyed the view. Lloyd simply stared off into the sky, seeming deep in thought.

"Hey Lloyd," she began, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

He turned to the girl and smiled. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Never mind that," she spoke quickly. "You were right."

"About what? That this night would be fun, or that this view was amazing? Or maybe it was that you would change your mind about not eating?" He chuckled.

"All of the above," she laughed back.

Suddenly, the two teens heard a strange metal noise, and the wheel stopped, leaving Lloyd and Claire high in the sky.

"That...wasn't supposed to happen," Lloyd laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

"They'll get someone to get us down soon enough. Besides, the view is beautiful tonight," Claire referenced Lloyd once again.

"That it is, Claire," Lloyd smiled. He took her hand in his, and they both blushed.

Claire didn't know if Lloyd was holding her hand because he thought she might be scared, or if it was just a friendly gesture. She really didn't care.

She wanted this moment to last forever.

Or, at least, until someone got them out of the Ferris wheel.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand done! I had so much fun writing this chapter! These two are just so...ahhh! Adorable! I love writing this story so much! Also, I'm glad you're enjoying it as well!**

 **As for the reviews,**

 **SpitfireWaterNinja: Me and you both. Glad you're enjoying it so far!**

 **Rainbowaly03: Say no more! You want more Lloyd and Claire fluff? You've got it! As always, thanks so much for being an amazing friend and huge supporter of my work.**

 **Guest Mariah: We shall see! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **~EB**


	9. Chapter 9

**3 months after events of previous chapter...**

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

"So...are you going to enter the swimming contest at school, honey?" Mom asks me from the other end of the dinner table as I use my fork to fiddle around with my food.

"I don't know, Mom..." I sigh. "It's a tag team match, so I need a partner. Kai and Nya are already teaming up, and so are Jay and Cole. And Zane refuses to swim for...reasons."

Mom looks at me sadly, placing her hand on the table. "Are you sure you have no other friends at school who can team with you?"

My mind drifts off to Claire, the girl who had become such a close friend to me in a meet matter of months. Unfortunately, we hadn't talked much the past few days, because she was doing something important after school for her dad...or at least, that's what she told me.

"Well, there is the one girl..." I begin, and not even a moment after, I regret saying that last word.

"A girl?" Mom asks inquisitively, almost instantly. She doesn't look mad, but is obviously rather surprised. "How long have you and this... _girl_ , been seeing each other?"

I almost spit out the water I was drinking from my cup, and my hands grip the edge of the table. "That's...not how I would put it, mom. We're just friends."

"Oh, I'm sure!" Mom agrees, nodding her head. "I just am surprised. You never seemed to hang out it with any girls other than Nya."

"Well, when you're the most hated kid in school, that usually means that girls at school hate my guts." I fake a laugh, but I can tell by Mom's expression that she knows more than I maybe thought she did.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry school hasn't been going well...which reminds me. I have some news for you." Mom smiles lightly at me, and I nod to give her permission to continue. "I have been thinking. Maybe we could try something new next semester."

"What do you mean?" I raise a brow.

"Lloyd...I'm thinking that we should try homeschooling next year. Now, listen, I know you wouldn't want to leave your friends, but it doesn't have to be for forever! Just...trying something new." Mom looks at me kindly.

Homeschooling?

I never thought of that.

But...would I even see the team outside of missions? Would I ever see Claire again?

Yeah, its true, I have a _small_ crush on Claire. But can you blame me? She's just about the sweetest girl I've ever met. Sure, I haven't gotten on the good side of many other girls, but still! Sometimes I feel like she's one of the brightest lights in my gloomy life.

"Let me think about it, mom..." I start, just as my phone begins to vibrate. I pull it out of my pocket and notice that I have a text message.

 _Claire._

I open the texts, and quickly scan over the message.

 _Hey! What's up? I have something really important to tell you. Can you meet at my house in an hour?_

I reply back quickly, ignoring Mom's risen brow as she watches my fingers move across the screen of my phone.

 _ **Maybe. Why so late?**_

After a few moments, she texts back.

 _Its complicated. Just hurry._

 **Alright, if your highness wishes.**

 _Your highness? Let me tell you, I'd rather be a peasant than a princess!_

 **Some weird stereotype?**

 _No, but I don't wanna be treated like some spoiled rat._

 **Ah, too late for that.**

 _Oh, I am gonna kill you._

 **Ooh, can't touch this! xD**

I turn off my phone and slip it back into my pocket, turning back to the food on my plate.

Mom folds her arms, yet a small smile plays at her lips. "And who was that you were chatting with, sweetie?"

I smirk, finishing my food and setting the empty plate and silverwear in the sink. "That was the _girl_ I was telling you about."

* * *

 **(Claire's POV)**

"Hey Dad, my friend is coming over soon, is it alright if we hang out on the porch?" I walk into the kitchen where Dad is making dinner.

 _Steak,_ I observe. I wonder if Lloyd likes steak.

"The porch?" Dad asks, raising a brow as well as resting a hand on his side. "You two will freeze to death out there? May I remind you that this is _winter?"_

"I know," I respond with a smile. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

"What about your friend?" Dad continues, turning back to the stove. "Do I know her? ... Or him?"

I can't help but feel a blush overcome my cheeks, but I do my best to ignore it. "No...his name is Lloyd. I met him a few months ago, and he's the one who I stood up for on the bus a while back, remember?"

Dad groaned. "Don't remind me. That kid's parents wouldn't get off my case for _months_ over my daughter punching their son in the nose. You are a load of trouble, you know that?"

We both chuckle, before he speaks again.

"So, about this 'Lloyd'... What grade is he in?"

"The same as me, dad. 11th."

"I don't know a lot of Lloyd's...what's his last name? Do you know?"

I hesitate for a moment, wondering if its such a great idea to tell Dad. What If he hates Lloyd too? He probably is more caught up with the news than I am around here.

"Um...Jones?" I fib, spitting out the first word that comes to my head.

Lloyd Jones.

Now that I think about it, that sounds like some kind of fictional character or something.

But it works.

"Oh," Dad nods his head. "Well, when he gets here, you'll have to introduce me with your friend, alright? Is he nice?"

"Oh, yes, very nice," I speak with a light smile, self-consciously playing with a strand of my auburn hair. "Very kind, very calm...he's fun to be around, too."

There are a _lot_ of words to describe the blonde right now, but no more that I would say out loud, _especially_ around my father. Of course, my crush on Lloyd was secret, and I hadn't felt comfortable telling anyone, even my own family.

It's just...complicated.

"That's good," Dad says with a smile. "It's good to know that you're hanging out in the right crowd."

* * *

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

As I walk up to the large apartment building, I check my phone to make sure the address Claire gave me was correct. It feels weird to be traveling somewhere late at night in casual mode rather than in my ninja gi, but it did help me enjoy the starry sky.

I knock on the door, and fortunately I am greeted by Claire's cherry face as she pulls me inside, and shuts the door.

"You came!" She exclaims with a smile, as I remove my sneakers.

"You thought I wouldn't show up if my friend wanted to see me?" I chuckle. "If you ever need me, I'll always be right there, Claire."

She gives a bright smile, and she speaks, "Aw, that's sweet, Lloyd. I'm lucky to have such a great friend." Then her face turns solemn. She pushes me into another room, and grabs a baseball cap from a closet.

"What are you doing?" I laugh, trying to ignore how warm I became when her small hands had touched my wrists.

"Giving you a disguise," she speaks quickly, grabbing some lotion from another cabinet. "My dad doesn't know you're the 'son of Garmadon', so we'd better not take any chances."

She glances down at my waist, chuckling a bit. "And why, good sir, are you wearing your ninja belt? Trying to expose your secret to the world? Or are you just a big ninja enthusiast?"

I blush, untying the green fabric. "I didn't even notice that, thanks."

"And you have something on your face! Have you been eating sweets?" She licks her finger real quick, and presses it to my cheek, like a mother would do to her child.

I would be red as a tomato right now if it weren't for the excruciating pain I receive as Claire's fingers brush across the scar on my cheek. "Ah!"

She immediately jumps back with a squeal, quickly apologizing. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was-"

"It's okay, Claire. I'll live," I joke, and she groans, yet a smile is obviously plastered across her face.

* * *

 **(Claire's POV)**

I'm an _idiot._

Not only did I touch his scar, but I touched his actual _face._ Why in the world did I even do that? Like...boundaries. Seriously.

Whatever, with the baseball cap and my reading glasses on, his disguise looks convincing enough, just in case my dad comes out to meet my blonde friend.

Which he does.

"Hey, I'm John, its nice to meet you," Dad says politely as he extends a hand to the Green Ninja, who shakes it with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Jesper. Your daughter has spoken of you several times since I've known her. I'm Lloyd, by the way."

Dad smiles, nodding his head. "And my _daughter_ has spoken quite fondly of _you,_ my good boy. What was your last name again?'

Lloyd is obviously panicking, wondering if this is a trick or not. "Uh..." He looks to me, and in a sudden occurence, he receives the message through our eyes, and replies to my father. "It's Jones, sir. Lloyd Jones."

How the heck did _that_ happen? Either way, at least that's over.

"Ah yes, that's right. Well, dinner is almost ready if you're interested, kids. Have you eaten yet, Lloyd?" Dad asks.

Lloyd nods. "Yes sir, my Mom never wastes time when it comes to whipping up meals. She likes to be punctual." He chuckles.

"Alright, well Claire, you can come eat when you're ready, alright Raindrop?"

I turn red at the embarrassing nickname that my Dad has _way_ too much fun using on me all the time. This of all times, is definitely not helpful.

Please don't embarrass me in front of my crush, Dad. Please.

"Yes dad," I answer, noting that my cheeks are still very much red.

"So..." Lloyd starts as my dad leaves the room. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well...there's this guy at school..."

* * *

 **Done! I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This story hasn't been updated in weeks, and my only excuse is because I REALLY got obsessed with my other story, Broken Bonds and Coveted Elements. The fluff is beginning for sure, but there will be plenty of stumbles along the way.**

 **As for the reviews:**

 **SpitfirewaterNinja: YEAH! #EarlySquad! Glad you're enjoying the fluff!**

 **Mariah: Wow. Um...not sure if Lloyd and Claire are THAT close yet lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **rbrill345: 5 times? Wow! Thanks so much!**

 **Rainbowaly03: Lol, I live to update at the worst times. Thanks for reading!**

 **Tex1412: Your wish is yours to keep...**

 **K.D: Thanks!**

 **Chic: Well, like I said, I don't think they'd go THAT far yet, but you'll have to wait to see if something like that ever happens lol. That may or may not be a while. Thanks for reading!**

 **Kaffe: Oh, trust me, large storms of embarssment are sure to come for those two kiddos. Thanks!**

 **Scream Queen: So sorry to have kept you waiting! Here you go, and thanks for reading!**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **~EB**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Lloyd's POV)**

I scratch my head trying to process everything that my female friend has told me just now, and I have to ask again.

"So...you want me to protect you from Gene? Like, the bully at school who you punched on the bus and hates my guts?"

Now that I recall back a few months, I remember doing the same thing to Gene back when I first met Claire. All over Gene wanting some stupid, nonexistent lunch money.

Claire sighed, staring at the wall. "Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but this is becoming unbearable. Ever since me and you started hanging out publicly, kids at school started spreading rumors that we were..." She coughed. "Together..."

Oh...

I quickly hid my face from Claire's view, as I was certain that it was currently as red as her hair.

Wait, what? Of all things to compare my face to-

I have serious problems.

"Look, the other day, I found _this_ in my locker," Claire held out a piece of paper to me. I grabbed it hesitantly, and my eyes scanned over the words that were crudely written all over it.

 **Claire,**

 **Representing the entire school, I'd like to inform you that having romantic relationships with Lloyd Garmadon is a** _ **curse**_ **and should likewise be eradicated as soon as possible. Don't resist us, we just have far more experience with Lloyd, and you should** _ **definitely**_ **not be dating him. Remember, we are only trying to help you. Although, if this does continue, we will be forced to take action.**

 **-Gene**

 _Gene..._

Ever since the day I met him, he's treated me like garbage and I know he does the same to lots of other kids as well. He is completely self-centered, and his friend base is completely decided by how popular or good-looking that "friend" is.

Messing with me was enough, but messing with Claire?

That just about pushed the button.

"What would I do?" I ask, staring at the floor. "If anything, my presence will only make things worse. This is all because of me, Claire...maybe it would have been best if you never became friends with me. All you'll ever get out of it is hurt."

Claire rests a small, yet calming hand on my shoulder and speaks with a smile. "Lloyd, the only thing I've gotten out of this friendship is some of the _best_ memories I'll _ever_ make. I became friends with just about the kindest, _sweetest_ , and most friendly guy I've ever met." She blushed, and so did I, but she continued. "I'm not gonna let a stupid bully get in between that."

"Claire, it's not just _one_ bully. Just about the entire _school_ hates me, and now they will have the same ill will towards you. We can't get out of this now."

"Then we can push past it together." She speaks so kind, so _innocently_ , that everything she says makes so much sense.

How does this girl keep slipping through my defenses?

I'm a _ninja,_ for crying out loud!

Either way, school is tomorrow once again, and another day of curses and scowls. And I'm not gonna let them affect Claire. If they're gonna get to _her,_ they're gonna have to go through _me._ No matter how difficult that may be...

* * *

 **(Jay's POV)**

Today is another school day and another opportunity to make more friends! Sure, it hasn't worked too well the past few years, but I'm sure someone other than the team will take interest. There has to be _someone_ out there who is interested in the same things as I am.

Right?

I walk into the highschool with my backpack hung over my arm and my bright orange scarf wrapped around my neck, as always. The first of my friends that I see today is Cole, who is hanging around by the lockers, with his headphones on.

As always.

Sometimes I wonder why Cole even puts up with life at this point if he finds music to be so much more interesting. Why doesn't he ask his dad to homeschool him or something? Speaking of which, I believe I remember Lloyd telling me something about that last night.

I shrug it off and wave at Cole as I walk down the hall to my locker. I open it up and pull out my books for my first class, as well as a small bottle of Nin-breeze.

Hey, a ninja's gotta do what a ninja's gotta do.

Suddenly, Chen and his cheerleading squad show up and begin singing one of their annoying cheers as they form a pyramid on the floor, and dozens of students huddle around to watch.

Why do they always get all of the attention?

As I'm lost in my thoughts, I can't hear anything over the cheering or the chanting nearby.

Not Kai saying hello from down the hall.

And I definitely didn't hear Gene harassing someone a few lockers down.

* * *

 **(Claire's POV)**

What should I have expected? It's been a _day_ since Gene left that note in my locker, so why am I surprised that he's harassing me now? Either way, I really wish that the Green Nin- I mean, _Lloyd_ \- comes to help me out of this one.

"Leave me alone, Gene," I groan as I push him away, but this only causes him to persist even more. Sometimes, I wonder how some of the longtime students here have put up with him for so long.

"Why should I?" Gene asks in his usual snarky voice, slamming his hand into my locker, and it is now that I realize that I've backed up into it.

I'm cornered.

"When someone starts hanging out with _Lloyd Garmadon,_ " Gene starts, with a smug grin on his stupid face, "People tend to notice. Like me." He pulled out a photo from his pocket and shoves it in my face, and my eyes have to adjust before I can recognize it.

It's a photo of me and Lloyd at the Winter Carnival when we were getting a snack at that one burger joint that Lloyd's friend was running. Ronin, was it? Me and Lloyd are... _holding hands?_ Now, I know we've done that before - which was obviously an accident- but we didn't do that back then.

"This _has_ to be photoshopped!" I exclaim, jabbing a finger into Gene's chest and scowling up at him. He's at least a head taller than me, which is _extremely_ annoying for me, as that means he has an advantage. A very _aggravating_ advantage.

When I think back, I realize that Lloyd is about the same size as Gene. But I don't find _that_ annoying. In fact, I quite like his height.

Oh yeah, _that_ didn't sound weird at all...

Gene snickers, pulling out his cellphone. "Well, _this_ was so good, it didn't even have to be photoshopped! Chew on that, braniac." He showed it to me, and I felt a large lump in my throat.

I forgot about that one...

It's a photo of me and Lloyd back when we were on the Ferris wheel that broke down later that same day. We were holding hands, and smiling at each other.

How could I have been so _stupid?_

Once again, I am hating myself _**so much.**_

"Explain _that,_ handsy!" Gene snickers again.

Why, Lloyd? Why are you always late for school?

* * *

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

I walk into school, late as usual, already scolding myself for not being here to meet Claire in the morning. We were _supposed_ to study together, which would also make sure I could watch over her. I know Gene, and I _know_ that he won't be afraid to hurt people in order to get his way.

That could most definitely include Claire.

And what I see from down the hall causes me to clench my fist in anger.

There, only a few feet from me, is Gene hitting Claire to the floor, and kicking her all over. Even worse is that his "friends" have showed up as well to do the same.

They're _hurting_ her.

They could _kill_ her if this doesn't stop.

I run down the hall, just about ready to punch any one of them.

 _ **"STOP!"**_ I yell louder than I thought I ever could, and the entire room goes silent as my fist makes contact with Gene's face, and he falls to the floor with a _thud!_

After wiping a bit of blood from his nose, Gene scowls up at me. "Oh, look, Lloyd Garmadon is here to save his little girlfriend! How touching."

By now, he has gotten back up, and the group of bullies starts beating up on me and Claire both.

I fall to the ground with a loud cry as about five different students crash on top of me, crashing down on me with a long fury of punches and wacks. I look over to Claire, who looks like she is just about ready to pass out from all of the damage, and Gene is laughing like a maniac.

I'm a _ninja._

It's time to take action.

I summon all of my body strength into launching the bullies off of me, and they go crashing into the lockers or the wall. I grab one of the students kicking Claire and roundhouse kick him, launching him into the wall as well. I take out several more before the only one left is Gene.

He takes his eyes off of Claire, and storms towards me with a grunt. He lands a blow at my stomach, but I grab his arm and vault him over my shoulder and face-first into the one of the locker doors.

As I rush over to Claire, I notices her breathing is in shakes and her entire arms, legs, and face are covered in blood and wounds. I force her body off of the floor and I manage to hold her up. It is now that I realize all of the students now down on the floor, some with bloody noses. And then there's pretty much the entire school staring at me in shock as I support Claire with my arm around her shoulder.

"Lloyd Garmadon!" I hear the Principle's voice booming from even across the hall.

"You are in _**huge**_ trouble!"

* * *

 **Uh oh. Yeah, this is one of the reasons why this fic is rated T. Realistic fistfights. XD. Anyways, this is one of the longest chapters of this story in a while, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **As for the reviews, I had 13 on last chapter! (14, if you count both of Rainbowaly03's reviews lol) On just one chapter! Thanks so much guys!**

 **Rainbowaly03: Yes, the crushes exist so much. So FREAKIN much. And so do the ships :D More references are soon to come, trust me!**

 **Mariah: All will be soon explained! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Scream Queen: You're welcome!**

 **Kaffe: Thanks! Happy New Year!**

 **Chic: Thanks!**

 **rbrill345: thanks!**

 **LavenderBell: Your wish is yours to keep!**

 **LEB: Your wish is yours to keep!**

 **PrincessWannabe: Well, now you know! XD**

 **CCDD: Thanks!**

 **Z44: Thanks so much for the compliment! It means a lot :)**

 **TeenageDramaQuee: Now you know!**

 **Juno: Your wish is yours to keep!**

 **Amaro: Haha, indeed.**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **EB**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Lloyd's POV)**

I feel a sharp shiver run down my spine as two of the school security guards grab hold of my arms, pulling me away from Claire, who is still lying injured on the ground. I struggle against their hold, but I force myself to let it go shortly after. I've done more harm than good. Or have I? Either way, I know that the entire school will be on Gene's side, not my own.

"Settle down, son!" One of the guards mutters between gritted teeth as his grip tightens around my arm. "Let's settle down now..."

Dozens upon dozens of students are staring at me in shock, frozen as if their feet were glued to the floor. I notice from the corner of my eye the other ninja pushing through the crowd, attempting to get a good look.

Nya let's out a gasp and buries her face into the crook of her brother's neck. Zane shows a light frown as Cole and Jay look afraid to say or do anything. They just...stand there.

I want to call to them for help - want to at least get in a position where I can help Claire. But I can't. I feel a deep hurt in my stomach and a rage in my heart as I realize that _no one_ is helping her.

"She needs help!" I shout at the top of my lungs, once again struggling under the pressure and grip. "You're letting her bleed on the floor!" As few students flinch, but no movement or even word is spoken. They just...stand there. "What is wrong with you people?"

By now, I realize that Cole and Jay have been taken hold of as well, and then Kai and Nya, and finally Zane. Why are they doing this?

I manage to push one of the guards off of me, just before the other one pins me down, and my head slams against the hard floor. My vision begins to blur, and I extend my arm weakly towards the other figure on the floor. Everything turns black.

"Claire..."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Mr. Garmadon."

I groan in pain as my eyes slowly open, and I take in my surroundings. I'm in a...hospital room? It sure looks like one, but it's the doctor who concerns me.

"You've been asleep for a very long time," he says, his mouth forming a crooked smile. He has several gold teeth and scars all over his face, and his entire body smells like smoke.

Ew.

"Where am I?" I feel like shouting, but it only comes out as a whisper.

The doctor laughs darkly, and I begin to feel more and more that this isn't a normal hospital room. Several people dressed in lab coats slip into the room, taking measurements of my leg.

"Hey!" I tell them. "Watch what you're doing!"

It is now that I notice the tag on each of their lab coats.

 _ **GIT**_

Oh no...

"General number fourty-seven!" A loud voice calls from outside the room. "How is our patient?" He walks in, and I can only widen my eyes in fear of the man who I haven't seen outside of my ninja role since I was a baby.

"Garmadon!" I shout, and he gives me a dark smirk.

"Ah, my son, good to see that you're awake." He walks closer to my bed. "I was beginning to think you went into a coma!"

"What's this about honeycomb, sir?" One of the GIT technicians questions.

"I said coma, you goon!" Garmadon shouts in a wild rage. The technician shakingly nods his head and sprints out of the room before Garmadon can fire him.

"Anyway," Garmadon continues, turning back to me. "What's new, kid? We have so much to catch up on!"

"You seriously kidnapped me?" I shout at him. "I always hoped my father would someday notice me, but this isn't what I had in mind!"

"Kidnap you?" Garmadon gasps. "Good heavens, no! I saved you from those terrible school people!"

It was then that I realized that those people restraining my friends and me were Garmadon's thugs. I had the impression that they were school security guards!

"Yes," Garmadon continues. "I had my generals dress up as school security guards so they could grab you for me. Thank goodness for my amazing intellect!"

"Grab me for you?" I ask with a raised brow. "Why are you suddenly now wanting to see me? Huh? What changed?"

"Is it so wrong that I want to see my only son every so often? Just once in a while? Ah, I knew your mother wouldn't let me see you, so I figured that looking for you at your school was the only way to do it without anyone standing against it!"

"There's something more, Garmadon," I grit my teeth. "What do you want from me?"

"Why do you call your own dad by his first name? That's just disrespectful, if you ask me."

"Garmadon..."

"Okay, okay! Fine!" He slouches in the chair he sat himself in earlier. "I saw on the news that you've been dating and all that, and everyone hates you and-"

"You're just finding out _now_ that everyone hates me?" I shout, furling my eyebrows. And then I catch on to the first statement. "And I'm _not_ dating anyone."

"Well, the internet says so," Garmadon shrugs. "The internet doesn't lie, Lah-Lloyd."

"You probably saw one of Gene's gossip pages," I groan. "He's one of the biggest bullies in school, and probably hates me more than anyone." I force myself to look at Garmadon. "You know, I probably wouldn't have ever been put in this situation had it not been for a certain evil warlord who bears the same last name."

"Hmm," Garmadon shrugs. "To be honest, it would never have been an issue if you just changed your last name or something, Lah-Lloyd."

I narrow my eyes, never pulling away from my stare. "That's not my _**name.**_ And if you'll excuse me, I need to get home before Mom finds out you _kidnapped_ me." I sit up, slipping out of bed and approaching the door, pushing past the four-armed warlord. "Thanks for the save, Garmadon, but I can settle my own problems."

 **(Garmadon's POV)**

As Lah-Lloyd leaves the room, I hurry after him, surprised to find that he's _really_ fast. "Wait!" He doesn't stop, so I continue. "Just _how_ do you expect to get back to your dopey apartment? You do realize that you're in my volcano lair, right? On the _ocean?"_

He turns to me slowly. "Yeah well...I knew that!" He rolls his eyes. "I can...swim back to the- wait, no..."

"Just admit it, Lah-Lloyd," I snicker," walking up to him. "You need a ride home."

"Like on your stupid shark mech?" He groans. "No thank you. The minute people see me marching into Ninjago City on a shark mech with _Lord Garmadon,_ then everyone will think that I really am in cahoots with you. So thanks for the offer, but I can get back on my own...somehow."

"Shark mech? Are you mad?" I shout, furling my eyebrows. "I'll just take you on one of my shark speedboats! We can pull up all stealthily into Ninjago harbor, drop you off, I can go back to my lair, and no one will even notice that I am ever there! Sound fun?"

He sighs, turning away from me and staring off into the distance at Ninjago City across the water. "Fine..."

"Great decision!" I exclaim, putting an arm around him, but he shrugs it off. Eh, he'll come around. "Follow me, Lah-Lloyd!"

I lead him to one of my speedboats, and I hop in, turning on the ignition. He hesitantly slides in as well, slipping into one of the seats. "Hold on to your Legos, Lah-Lloyd!" I laugh as the motor starts. "It's gonna get wild!"

The boat speeds out onto the water, and I erupt into a fury of laughter. "Yes! Isn't this great, Lah-Lloyd?"

"Yeah, it's great," he grumbles. "Now can you please stop trying to make a speedboat drift around a bunch of seagulls and just drive?"

"Give it a break, man! You have to relax every once in a while! You know, _enjoy_ life!"

He sighs, staring out into the water. "Sometimes it's not as easy for some people to enjoy life as you may think. Sometimes life just decides to give you lemons, but you don't have the stuff to make it into lemonade."

"Well yeah dude, that sucks!" I exclaim. "I mean, if you can't make lemonade, then what's the point of having any lemons? I mean, who's just gonna eat a lemon by itself, just like that? That's disgusting!"

"Hey, look, we're almost there," he mutters.

"Alright, now...I'm gonna park the boat underneath this one dock here, see? Then all you have to do is jump up and get a hold on that one structure, swing yourself over to that board, and pull yourself up. Then you can walk home or take the bus or something. Here, have a bus token, kid," I toss him a token, and he grabs it.

I park the boat, and he hesitates before following my instructions and swinging himself up on top of the dock. He seems very good at this...

"Well, Lah-Lloyd, see ya around! And tell your mother I said hey, if ya know what I mean."

* * *

 **Done! Yes, there wasn't much Claire in this chapter, but I promise, next chapter will explain what happened to her, and how this will all play out. Also, have I ever mentioned how fun it is to write Garmadon? I can't find the words! XD**

 **As for reviews:**

 **Rainbowaly03: Yes, I seem to get my update laziness from a friend I know. Thanks as always for your sweet feedback.**

 **rbrill345: Thanks so much!**

 **Scream Queen: I wouldn't call my work perfection, but thanks! XD**

 **Amaro: Thanks so much for your wonderful feedback! Means a lot! :)**

 **Chic: Jasper will definitely be ticked, and that anger will be explored next chapter ;) Thanks so much!**

 **CCDD: Hmmm we shall see.**

 **LEB: Thanks!**

 **JadeBlue: Oh trust me, the cliffhangers just get larger...**

 **Script18: Wow! Thanks so much, and make sure to thank your friend for me!**

 **Mariah: Hmm good theories...we shall all soon see...**

 **SpitfirewaterNinja: I am very glad to have written something that touched you in such a way, friend. I'm always glad to make my readers happy or even sad, in a good way of course. I'm very sorry to hear about what happened, and I hope you know that you have friends even online that would have stood up for you if they could :)**

 **sunny: Wow, thanks! And yes, I have watched Brent Miller's videos! He is a very talented guy! Also, I hope you didn't have to wait too long, haha.**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **~EB**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Claire's POV)**

"Dad, I'm fine," I assure him for about the tenth time today, but he still is not persuaded. He continues pacing back and forth at the foot of my hospital bed, and I roll my eyes. "Dad..."

He sighs, coming to a stop at last. "I'm sorry, Claire, but it's pretty hard _not_ to be worried when my daughter winds up in the hospital because of _Lloyd Garmadon_."

"It wasn't his fault!" I yell, about ready to tear my hair out. But then again, I probably am not in the condition to do so. "He had nothing to do with me getting hurt!"

"Then why were you bleeding on the ground as well as some other kids while Lloyd was standing there with his fist clenched? He obviously hurt you! You've just fallen for him so much that you were completely blind as to what happened!"

"He saved me!" I shout, and he takes a step back. "Lloyd has only ever wanted the best for me, and I know he'd never want to harm me. You may think like everyone else that he's evil just because of his lineage, but I know him for who he really is!"

"And who is he?" Dad folds his arms against his chest. "I'm assuming 'Lloyd Jones' was all a big lie too? I should have recognized him sooner!"

"Dad, I'm sorry for lying, but I had no choice!" I want so badly to get out of this stupid bed and take Dad to properly meet Lloyd. Then maybe he can understand. But I can't get out of here. Because of my stupid injuries. Ugh!

"You lied to me, and probably your mother as well, and you've been hanging out with the kid who is widely known as the one who messes everything up!" Dad groans. "You really like a boy like that?"

I feel warmth rise to my cheeks at his remark.

 _I don't like Lloyd..._

 _Uh, yeah, you do. You were thinking all morning about his wavy hair and his kind green eyes..._

 _Maybe I do like him. So what? It's not like he likes me back. I'm not pretty or cool enough for him._

 _Are you serious? After getting to know the guy, surely his standards aren't_ _ **that**_ _high...you still have a chance at this._

I push away my thoughts as I look back to my father with a sigh. "Dad, look. I'm sorry. I never should have lied to you or taken you for granted. But I knew you would _never_ let me see him of you knew who he was-"

" _Exactly!"_ Dad exclaims, standing up. "That boy is nothing but trouble and I don't need him turning my daughter into some kind of...rebel. He's a bad influence, Claire."

"Dad!'

"My word is final, Claire. Once you get healed up, your life will pick up where you left it...without Lloyd Garmadon..."

His words repeat themselves over and over in my head as he leaves the room, leaving me once again all alone.

 _Picking it up where you left it..._

 _Without Lloyd..._

 _Without him..._

It's not _**fair.**_ Lloyd and I shouldn't be forced to end our friendship based on how other people view us. If only the world could see Lloyd for who he really is, not by who his father is. It honestly breaks my heart to see this unfold before him.

And it's now more than ever...that I miss him.

I attempt to sit up, and all I get out of it is a seriously aggravating cramp in my side. But being able to finally sit up is worth it. I take this time to look over all the cuts and wounds across my arms, and I don't dare look at anything else. I know it's only worse.

Biting my tongue from the pain, my arm shakingly reaches over to the bedstand, where my technological _salvation_ lies.

My phone.

I grab it and turn it on, my eyes squinting at the bright screen.

 _18% battery._

It'll have to do. I put in my password and scroll though my contacts, eventually reaching Lloyd's. I take a breath for a moment before opening the texts, and my fingers begin typing away.

I try to keep it simple.

 _Hey!_

I sigh as I repeatedly spam the backspace, before typing something else.

 _Hi, Lloyd. What's up? Just wanted to talk to you and make sure you know I'm okay. Sure, I'm in the hospital suffering from major injuries, but what do you expect from-_

I groan, deleting what I've typed before I even finish the sentence.

As I'm about to type once more, my phone vibrates, and a miracle happens.

 _He_ texted _me._

I can only imagine how long it would have taken _me_ to start a conversation. Guess he was always better at that than I was.

I feel a wide grin make it's way across my face, and my eyes glance down at his text.

 _CALL ME._

I sit still for a moment, registering this. He used all caps, so does that mean it's urgent? Or is it that he's so glad to text me?

Definitely not the last one.

I eventually get my head together and press the call button, and I hear the phone ring only for a second before I hear Lloyd's calk voice on the other end.

 _ **"Hi, welcome to KFC. My name is Shaun. How can I help you?"**_

I roll my eyes. Obviously _he's_ alright.

"Yes, I'd like to get out of this hospital with a small side of a charging cord for my dying phone and a best friend who takes things seriously. Hold the potato wedges." I joke back, once again failing to hold back my uncontrollable grin.

He just has that effect on me.

 _ **"Claire..."**_ His voice turns calm and soft, and I know he's done joking. _**"I want you to know...I'm sorry..."**_

"It's not your fault, Greenie," I sigh, lying back against the wall. "It's just the way the cookie crumbled."

 _ **"Did you want a cookie with your order as well?"**_

"Only if you come down here to the hospital to see me."

There is a long, awkward pause over the line before he speaks. _**"That's gonna be...complicated, Claire. The minute I walk into that hospital..."**_

"Yeah, dummy. Lloyd Garmadon can't get in here. But what about the _Green Ninja?_ Haven't seen him in a while..."

 _ **"Yeah, he's been a bit caught up with work lately. I can have him stop by with some flowers later, if you'd like."**_

"Thank goodness! He's such a great guy, unlike boring old you."

 _ **"I take offense to that."**_

"Like duh. That's the point of an insult, Grass Stain."

 _ **"Is that an invitation for me to insult you back?"**_

"Hmm...depends on if you're any good at it."

 _ **"Being a secret ninja means I get to smack talk the bad guys all the time, Claire."**_

" _You're_ a secret ninja? No, no, that's the Green Ninja. You're Lloyd Garmadon, remember? The boring kid?"

 _ **"I wasn't aware that you were joining the school bullies, Claire."**_

"There's a _lot_ you don't know about me. Now, maybe I'd be willing to tell you some of my _breathtaking_ secrets once one of you gets down here."

 _ **"We'll see."**_

"Goodbye, Grass Stain."

 _ **"Sayonara, Miss School Bully."**_

* * *

 **And done! Yes, this story is not dead! It's just me who's dead! Oh wait, that didn't come out right...**

 **Anyways, onto the reviews!**

 **AuroraRain18: You want fluff? Fluff hasn't even started yet lol. Thanks for your sweet reviews as always :)**

 **SpitfirewaterNinja: Yes, Movie Garmadon is like, the funniest character to write EVER xD Thanks for the support, fam!**

 **imacrazyninjagofan: Same here! Glad you enjoyed!**

 **Guest: Hmm interesting. I like the way you think xD Glad to introduce you to a new ship lol**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **~EB**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Lloyd's POV)**

 _1, 2, 3, 4._

 _1, 2, 3, 4._

 _1, 2, 3, 4._

Those were the basics back when Uncle Wu first started training me all those years ago. Just numbers that I'd repeat over and over and _**over**_ again. Every kick, every swerve, every uppercut…it all followed the numbers. Now, the numbers were irrelevant as the basics had been implanted into myself over time, and the whole thing became instant reflex to me.

Yet, somehow tonight I find myself once again repeating the numbers over and over again.

I swing myself off of a balcony and onto another roof, sprinting across.

 _1, 2, 3, 4._

I try my best to ignore the voices of the night as I vault from roof to roof, feeling the wind brushing across the exposed parts of my face around my eyes. My ninja hood is one of my favorite possessions, as silly as it sounds. In the day, I don't have the hood, and I'm Lloyd Garmadon. But at night…I'm a completely different person. Being the Green Ninja has never felt so good.

I approach Ninjago City Hospital, and I look around, making sure no one has seen me. With a slight sigh, I vault onto the side of the building, gripping tightly onto a windowsill. I silently make a note to thank Nya for the idea of "ninja gloves" as she called them. They were like his normal gloves, but they could grip onto virtually _anything._

Feeling my glove latch onto the walls of the building, I attach my other hand as well, and begin my slow and steady way to the top. Almost done…now I just have to find _her_.

Claire could literally be in a _ny_ hospital room in this section of the building. Guess I'm gonna have to check every one. I make my way to the first window, peeking through.

Nope.

I peek through another, and another, and another. Each time, I'm met with disappointment.

 _She's not here._

Eventually, I come to the last one, but the window was half-covered by curtains. But just half-covered. I peek through the opening, and I feel a small smile graze across my face as I recognize the auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes that could only belong to one person.

It's been too long.

She's sitting up in bed, looking over at a TV propped on the wall. Perfect, she hasn't noticed me yet…

I notice that the window is unlocked, so I slowly slide it up, sticking my head inside. I look around the room before pulling myself into the room. I'm finally in the room before my foot gets tangled in the curtain, causing me to lose my step.

 _No!_

I manage to maintain my balance, before getting further tangled in the fabric, sticking myself in the most awkward position, with my left leg extended back to the window, curled over in the curtain. I trip forward, yet I manage to hold myself up on something. I can't tell what it is. In fact, I can't see anything.

Suddenly, as if a vale has been ascended, the darkness slides away, and I realize that my eyes had also been covered by the curtain. How the heck did they get such long curtains in here?

All thoughts are moved aside as my vision clears up, and I'm met with a pair of chocolate eyes and cherry lips. Her long auburn hair is no longer in a ponytail like usual, but now flows freely past her shoulders. Her nose is now uncomfortably close to mine…wait, no, s _he's_ uncomfortably close.

"Hey there," she speaks simply, her voice soft and playful, matching the smirk on her face and cunning look in her eyes.

"Hey…" I blush, running my hand awkwardly though my blonde hair.

 _Wait._

Claire giggles, holding up a piece of green and black clothing. My ninja hood, of course. "Looking for this, 'great and powerful' Green Ninja? By the way, I'm _totally_ keeping it." She laughs, causing my face to turn even redder than before.

"Yeah, thanks…" I stammer. "So uh…how ya feeling, Claire?"

"I feel like I've been run over several times by a truck, thanks for asking," She mutters sarcastically. Then her eyes light up. "I'm glad you could come today though. It's been so long since I've had any visitors, let alone friends…"

"Then I guess it's a good thing I had time to do homework later," I chuckle, looking around the room. "Cozy place you've got here."

"Oh, you simply adore kidding me, Green Ninja," she rolls her eyes. "This place is pure torture. They said I might be able to go home Friday if I keep recovering as normal though. So I guess I can't complain _too_ much."

"Oh, I must argue. You certainly _can_ complain too much."

"Oh, well if you're gonna be _rude_ , maybe I can have the nurse kick you out." Claire stuck her tongue out teasingly, and I can't help but stick my own tongue out back at her.

"So…" I start, but I can't seem to find anything to say. It seems that her situation is quite similar. Her eyes have locked back onto the TV screen, apparently watching the news. Her lips are slightly pursed in thought, and her entire face seems…so calm. So gentle.

 _So pretty…_

I lightly chuckle off those feelings and rub the back of my neck with my gloved hand. The light laugh causes Claire to whip her head around at me, and my eyes widen and my body stiffens. "What's so _funny_?" She demands, with a smirk still present across her lips.

"Uhm…just…uh…" I look around frantically and find myself rubbing my neck even faster nervously. My eyes catch the TV as well. "I was laughing at the…news."

" _That_ news?" Claire rolled her eyes. "I don't see what's so funny about your dad's new attack count this month."

"Well, you know…" I fake another laugh. "Me and the team- we always beat em anyways, right? Ha." I look closer at the screen. "All 12 times this month, we've protected Ninjago City and kept it safe from Garmadon. Right…?"

"Uh…" Claire looked quite confused. _Boy, she looks so cute like that…_ "Yeah. And speaking of 'attacks'…" She sighed, plopping her head back down on her pillow as she moved into a sleeping position in bed, staring at the ceiling. "My dad isn't happy with me. He practically _hates_ you now."

I nod slowly, folding my arms as I look down at the floor. People hating me isn't anything new. But this is Claire's _dad._ If I ever wanted a _chance_ with Claire, it seems like that guy would do everything to keep me away.

"So," Claire groaned. "I am really sorry, but he doesn't want me to be seeing you anymore. Or even being _near_ you. He believes what everyone else says about you."

"And what's that?" Ugh, I hate to ask.

"That you're nothing but trouble. A mistake. Bad luck," Claire bites her lip. "It kinda hurt when he called you those things. But it hurt even _more_ when he was convinced those were reasons to keep me away from you…"

"I…I under-" I choke on the word. " _Understand._ All of this could have been avoided, and those bullies would have never hurt you. Stupid _Gene…_ "

"It doesn't really matter anymore," Claire shrugs. "The past is the past…"

"And the future is the future, yeah yeah," I roll my eyes. "I've heard _that_ before."

"But we can still hang out!" Claire almost yells, sitting up with a jolt. "I still want us to be friends! I mean, it's not like my dad is gonna watch me at school and make sure I'm not near you. He has a life. Hopefully." She plays nervously with a strand of her hair. "I just…I don't _care_ what anyone says. You're not bad. In fact, you're just about the nicest, sweetest, kindest boy I've ever met." She looks at me pleadingly. "Please, Lloyd, whatever you do, don't _ever_ listen to what they say about you…I like you for who you are. Who you _really_ are."

Wait…

She _likes_ me?

Did one of my ears pop in the night when I was vaulting over buildings on the way here? Did she literally just _say_ that?

But her kind, loving smile towards me confirms that I did hear correctly. A few moments go by until she speaks again, "So, you wanna say something, Lloyd? You look like you do, but you're just so _quiet._ " She teases, not once taking her eyes off of me.

I chuckle, nodding my head. "Claire, I-"

Suddenly, the door opens, and my ninja reflexes kick in. I dive for the window, swinging myself through and hiding behind the outside wall beside the window. I hear voices and footsteps, and I try my best to hide my heavy breathing.

"Ah, and how is the patient doing?" I hear a doctor speak, and the sound of Claire coughing fills the room.

"I'm fine," Claire speaks with a hint of stubbornness in her voice. "Like, literally, I'm _fine._ Can I sign the papers and _get out_ of this place, please?"

"Claire, you're not okay," the doctor speaks again. "You can barely even _walk._ "

" _Oh, really?_ " She speaks, and I know that is _definitely_ the Claire I befriended all those months ago. "Watch me."

I get a bit too curious and peak my head in a bit, and there's Claire walking casually around the room, sure enough. Her eye catches mine, and I can see she is just having fun with all of this. "See, doctor? I'm _free_ as a _bird._ Can I go now?"

The doctor sighs, and nods her head. "Alright. You can go in the morning, _but-_ " He looks at her sternly. "Make sure to treat all of those cuts and bruises well. I want you to take it easy."

"Oh, I _always_ do," Claire sings, with much sarcasm just spilling from her lips.

"Hey, uh," the doctor continues, holding something up. "What's this?"

 _Oh shoot._

Sure enough, the doctor is holding up my ninja hood. Remember, that _prized possession_ I mentioned earlier? Claire is about as frozen as I am, and the doctor's face is filled with bizarre confusion.

"Uh…" Claire clears her throat. "It's mine…I'm kinda a big fan of the whole Green Ninja thing, you know?" She twirls her hair around her finger. "Just please don't tell anyone. My dad would freak if he thought I was another one of 'those girls.'"

"Oh, you're secret's safe with me," The nurse laughs, folding her arms. "That Green Ninja is pretty good-looking, I'd bet. Too bad he's always wearing a mask."

"Oh, he's _plenty_ cute, I'm sure," Claire speaks, and my heart races as I wonder if that's more than just part of her cover-up story. "He only hides his face cuz he's too cute for this world." Now her eyes meet mine again, and I nearly lose my grip on the wall.

"Ah, the man everyone wants, but can't have," the nurse laughs, walking out of the room. "Have a good night, Claire." With that, the door is shut, and Claire walks over to the window, peeking out at me.

"Need some help there?" She teases, extending her arm to me, which I gratefully accept. She helps pull me back into the room, and she hands me the ninja hood. "You might want to keep this with you more often," she laughs. "You nearly got me in serious trouble."

"Oh, no, I'm sure your 'fangirl' story was quite convincing enough," I tease her back, and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, _that._ " She shrugged. "I pretty much just blurted out what was on my mind, so…" She nervously laughed. "Yeah…"

"I like you too…" I mutter quietly, and her entire self perks up.

"What's that?"

"Uh…I…" I stutter, but she gestures for me to forget about it.

"Oh, Lloyd," Claire giggles. Her cute giggle makes my heart flutter, but her next few words do even more. "I think I know _very well_ what you said. And _that's_ some valuable information. You know, for a ninja, you should be better at whispering."

I blush, but as my hand moves to my neck to rub it awkwardly, Claire's small, cold hand pushes it away and I feel her cherry lips on my own. But that's it. We just stand there quietly, eyes closed, with our lips touching but not moving.

She's kissing me.

She's kissing me.

She's _kissing_ me!

As soon as my brain begins processing what is happening, the girl in front of me slowly pulls away, opening her eyes. Her smirk is still present. "It was nice seeing you. We should do it more often."

"I agree."

 **Short, I know. But it's been so long since I've updated, and honestly I had to end the chapter here anyways for it to work with where this story is going. So, yeah, this story isn't dead. Yay.**


End file.
